Locations
These are the various locations in Theldesia, the world of Elder Tale. There are thirteen public servers, each with several Adventurer Cities that serve as hubs for Adventurers and People of the Land alike. Outside Adventurer Cities are fields and dungeons, where monsters reside, and Lander settlements that Adventurers can visit for quests and items. Many location names are based on either an antiquated name for the region, such as Formosa for Taiwan, or on English transliterations of the name's meaning, such as "Boxroot" for Hakone (箱 hako, box + 根 ne, root). In other cases, they are also based on characteristics of an area: for example, the Pacific Ocean is called Athirds Ocean in Theldesia, since it covers approximately a third of the Earth's surface area.Celdessia Gazette vol. 2, pg. 40 (Please note that the locations listed here are not comprehensive. These are taken either from the novels or from ideas Mamare came up with in his notes. However, he does not plan on expanding far beyond the Chinese server, so there is little detail on most of the other servers.) Common Locations These areas or buildings are found in all player cities. ;Guild Meeting Hall :Most guilds, particularly small-to-medium sized guilds, pay rent to have a guild hall in this building. Most large guilds buy their own zones rather than have a space in the Guild Meeting Hall. :Aside from rented zones, there are several meeting spaces that can be used to hold events or gatherings. The Guild Meeting Hall also holds the city's Bank, where players can store items and gold for safekeeping. ;Cathedral :Inside each Adventurer City is a Cathedral, which players are automatically bound to upon entering the city. If a player dies, they will revive in that Cathedral. ;Market :All Adventurer Cities have a Market, where Adventurers can sell their items to Landers. Servers Yamato Corresponding to modern-day Japan, the Yamato server is divided into five sections known as the Five Territories. The location names are often direct English renditions of its Japanese counterpart; real-life Hakone, for example, becomes Yamato server's Bokusuruto ("Boxroot," derived from hako "box" + ne "root";). Alternatively, they are based antiquated names, such as Ezzo being derived from the former name for Adventurer Cities in Yamato *In the Eastal League of Free Cities: Akihabara and Shibuya *In the Holy Empire Westelande: Minami *In the Ezzo Empire: Susukino *In the Ninetails Dominion: Nakasu The fifth section of Yamato, the Duchy of Fourland, has no Adventurer Cities. African Server Chinese Server Even though this area is called the Chinese Server, it actually covers most of the areas in Central and East Asia of the real world, which are split into several regions, such as the region of Aorusoi. The unique classes for the Chinese Server are the Youxia (replacing Pirate/Samurai) and the Daoshi (replacing Sorcerer). Indian Server Korean Server Among all the servers, the Korean Server is the only one free-to-play with an in-game cash shop. Their unique classes are the Taoshi (Enchanter replacement) and Hwarang (Samurai replacement). Based on what is known about the Taoshi class, which was added in the ninth expansion pack, after the server was released, it is possible that the Korean Server was added in the eighth expansion pack in 2012. Middle Eastern Server North Wen The North American server, composed of the U.S.A and Canada. Its only unique class is Medicine Man, as the Pirate is actually the generic class. The continent of Wen (the Americas) was colonized by Euredan settlers seeking to escape the conditions on the continent. Adventurer Cities *'Big Apple:' One of the first North Wen Adventurer Cities along with South Angel, little is known about this city aside from the June 1 Riots; someone who discovered Real Food Preparation attempted to monopolize it and charge exorbitant prices for his food, resulting in the breakdown of order in the city and public lynching. Leonardo hails from this city, but jumped through a Fairy Ring to escape the chaos. Some time after the June 1 Riots, Big Apple fell under the control of a mafia-style guild called The Family. *'South Angel:' The second of the original North Wen Adventurer Cities, it represents Los Angeles in real life. The headquarters for Atharva Inc., the game's original creators, are located here, so there is a large statue of an angel in the city which players jokingly make "pilgrimages" to. ;Areas of Interest in North Wen *'Beautiful Ocean Bridge (Key West, Florida - Overseas Highway US-1):' As one of the longest bridges in the original world, it connects the island of Key West to the rest of the Florida Peninsula. Sandwiched between the two, the Seven Mile bridge towers over endless islands and coral reefs. Occasionally, speed freaks will hold racing events on the bridge, which are open to all Adventurers. Oceanic Server Little is known about the server, but after the Catastrophe, it has become ruled by a mega-guild called Green & Green. It has restored order to the server and has been developing an Overskill called Arts Song of Whales. Russian Server Little is known about this server, aside from the fact that its unique classes are Cossack (replacing Pirate), Volkhvy (replacing Druid), and Hussar (replacing Swashbuckler). *'Northern Ridge Rus':' A location presumably correlating to the real-life Northern Ridge in Russia. Ga-tan originates from this area. Scandinavian Server Run by the UK-based Red Branch Company, it is also the group that designed Elias Hackblade, showing the trust that Atharva Inc. has in them. The area corresponding to Britain in the real world is known here as the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance. Some areas of interest in the server were briefly introduced in the Appendix of volume 11, while covering Kanami's path to the Chinese server. ;Areas of Interest *'Londonium (ロンデニウム):' A Player City that corresponds with London in the real world. *'Hollanland (ホランランド):' Corresponds with Germany. **'Walled City (城壁都市ホーエン):' Corresponds with the real-world Berlin. After the Catastrophe, the city was split into an eastern and western side as two guilds, the and the , descended the city into chaos in their battles for supremacy. The two guilds eventually came to an agreement after Kanami, to grant the wishes of the Lander refugees she was helping evacuate, settled things "with a punch and kick." *'Ghentholan-Nader Dominion District (Knights' Hall Ridderzaal):' Corresponds with Gelderland in the real world. Southeast Asian Server The Southeast Asian server (commonly abbreviated as SEA) is run by Philippines-based company Sarimanok Online Fantasy (サリマノック・オンライン・ファンタジー社). Its unique classes are Pesilat (replacing Monk) and Dukun (replacing Medium). *'Manila': One of the Adventurer Cities on the SEA server. *'Leon City:' Corresponds with Singapore in the real world. South and Central American Server Run by a company called SPEEE, the South and Central American server has two unique classes: Capoerista and Paje. *Distrito Federal, abbreviated as D.F. (located where Mexico City is in the real world) *"Golden City" El Dorado West European Server Seven Hill: The area corresponding to real-life Italy is called Seven Hill. Its capital is the city of Romulusius, which corresponds to Rome. *'Al Khandax Island:' Crete in the real world. There is a dungeon there with an enemy called the Taurus Warrior, which Kanami was in the middle of soloing when the Catastrophe hit. *'Daedalus' Labyrinth:' A dungeon based on the legend of the Minotaur, located where real-world Crete is. Those who enter find that they cannot escape until they find Ariadne’s Thread, which returns them to the Great Temple of Athens. Even though Krusty acquired his Demon-Axe of Fresh Blood here, few Japanese players know of this Raid, and many presumed that the Japanese couldn't beat it. Mare Tranquillitatis The hidden fourteenth server, is located on the Moon. During the game era, this server was called "N_VOEN" and was a testing server before expansions were rolled out. Shiroe created his Roe2 alt on this server some time prior to joining the Debauchery Tea Party. Whenever a new expansion is about to be released, N_VOEN is closed off starting around a week before the release. After the Catastrophe, it has become the place where Adventurers go to after being killed. There, they sacrifice a small part of their memories in order to return home; since the process is instinctive, it is suggested that it is impossible for one to consciously resist it. References Category:Locations